


A Dedicated Family

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Doc and Wynonna catch up after the events of 2.07 "Everybody Knows".





	A Dedicated Family

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've written an episode tag since about 2008. This how deep I am. Help.
> 
> Also this is semi-Gen. It's got undertones of WynDoc, but there's nothing explicitly WynDoc. Just so you aren't expecting it.

Wynonna’s sitting at the dinner table with her tub of yogurt, mulling over Waverly’s revelation and revenant baby possibilities and how her back aches like a motherfucker, when Doc walks through the door. It’s late and she has no idea where he’s been all day, but that’s okay until she remembers Waverly talked to him.

Doc sees her and smiles tightly. “I’m just here for a slice of pizza, then I’ll be back to the barn.”

Wynonna stands up--she wishes she could say quickly, but she struggles a little--and hurries around the table to his side, grabbing his arm.

“Waverly said she talked to you.”

Doc sighs and turns his head to look at her. “She did.”

Wynonna nods, letting go of him and bringing both of her arms up around herself. “I should’ve told you.”

“What you do and do not tell me is your decision,” Doc says without turning around. “I understand.” He moves forward again, going for the fridge and rummaging around for the leftover pizza from a couple nights ago. Wynonna watches him, her throat tight.

“I don’t know whose it is,” she says after a moment, “but I don’t care. And I-I don’t mean that in a derogatory way or anything, I just mean it doesn’t matter. The other guy… well, turns out he was a revenant and he’s now dead so--”

Doc turns quickly at that, his eyes wide. “Whaddya mean he was a revenant?”

“Exactly what I said, Doc,” Wynonna says with a sigh. “I didn’t know until today. Apparently he knew exactly who I was so that’s just great, but he’s dead now so it doesn’t matter.”

“Are you saying this child could be half revenant?” Doc asks, looking supremely concerned.

“Yes, Doc, but it doesn’t change a damn thing, okay? Either this kid is half revenant or half immortal so either way its life is gonna be fucked up. Plus it’s an Earp so there’s that. And either way the fathers it’s gonna grow up with are you and Dolls so you get to a dad whether it’s yours or not. And all of us, all of this family, are going to raise this kid to be strong and brave and one of us, okay?”

Doc runs a hand down his face, turning away, letting the moonlight from the window fall on the right side of his neck. Wynonna blinks, sure the light is playing tricks on her for a moment. Doc sighs and starts talking before Wynonna believes her eyes.

“You need to tell Dolls th--”

“What the hell happened to your neck?” she asks, stepping towards him with her hand outstretched. Doc takes an instinctive step backwards but stops when Wynonna’s fingers brush the ugly red line on his neck. He takes her hand in his and pulls it away from his neck.

“I’m fine.”

“It looks like someone tried to hang you,” Wynonna protests.

“Ghosts from back in my day.”

Wynonna stares at him. “Literally or figuratively?”

Doc’s mouth twists. “Literally.”

“What the hell did _your_ day consist of?”

“Well, Jeremy cast a binding spell that bound him, Dolls, and myself together,” Doc says lightly.

“Oh, God, I wish I could’ve seen that,” Wynonna says, enjoying the mental image the idea conjures up. “And ghosts tried to hang you.”

“Warrant out for my arrest since 1882. Dolls got me off.” Doc shoots her a grin. “I think he likes me.”

“Are you okay?” Wynonna asks, still concerned about the nasty rope burn. Doc touches the mark gingerly and winces.

“I’m not sure you’re the one who should be askin’ that.”

“I’m pregnant, not dying,” Wynonna growls. “You’re the one who almost got killed today.”

“But I wasn’t. I came out with rope burn,” Doc says. “You’re still pregnant with a possible demon child.”

Wynonna winces. “Don’t say it like that.”

“You really think… we can really raise this baby to act against its biology?” Doc seems to struggle with the word “we” for a moment.

“This kid is going to have a family consisting of a crazy chick with a demon killing gun, John Henry Holliday himself, a U.S. Marshal who’s also a mini dragon, a cop, and _Waverly_. I don’t know about you, but that sounds like one helluva family to me.”

“I’m not exactly father material, Wynonna.”

“The hell you are,” Wynonna says without missing a beat. “The moment you put your mind to something it gets done. I know you’ll take care of me when I need it, you take care of Waverly and Dolls, and you’ll take care of this baby with just as much dedication.”

Doc shakes his head, looking down at their feet. “Why do you trust me so much?”

“Because you’ve earned it.”


End file.
